


Suddenly I See

by Itch



Series: Sabriel One Shots [2]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Fluff, M/M, SO FLUFFY, Soulmate AU, it hurts its so cute
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-18
Updated: 2015-09-18
Packaged: 2018-04-21 07:51:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,302
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4821206
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Itch/pseuds/Itch
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>AU: One cannot see the colour of their soulmates eyes until they see them<br/>Sam Winchester can't see honey, whiskey, or early morning sunlight. Dean Winchester can't tell whether it's a clear sky or overcast. Castiel Novak can't enjoy the beauty of nature, and no one is sure about Gabriel.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Suddenly I See

AU: you can see every colour except the colour of your soulmates eyes

 

Sam woke up every morning to a grey room. No matter how wide open he left the curtains the night before, he could never embrace the colour of the morning sunlight. His brother told him it was stupid, but Sam didn't care. He _knew_ why he couldn't see the light, or why he saw Dean drizzling the most unappetising grey liquid onto his pancakes on a Saturday morning, and he knew why he and Dean would sit in the Roadhouse every Friday night chucking back shot after shot of grey alcohol that stung his throat. It was because that was the colour of his soulmates eyes.

  
Dean had laughed when Sam told him that the honey was grey.

“Dude, honey is not grey.” He'd said stubbornly, wiping a smudge of it off his lip with a napkin. “What's grey is your shirt, seriously kid you're never going to be able to pull your soulmate if you dress so dull.” What Sam hadn't told Dean then was that his shirt wasn't grey, it was blue.

“Dean, I'm telling you, the honey is grey.” He said, throwing his own napkin onto his plate and standing up. Dean just shook his head. No _way_ there was a chick out there with honey coloured eyes. Of course it didn't have to be a girl, Dean knew that, and with every girl he saw walking past him with grey eyes, that it was more and more likely his soulmate was a guy. And he was okay with that, he really was, but he just wished his soulmate would hurry and show up.

“Hey Sammy is it actually overcast today or is it clear?” Dean asked Sam, looking out their kitchen window at the sky. Dean had refused to tell Sam what colour he couldn't see, Sam had guessed after seeing Dean go everywhere with a hoodie and an umbrella as if the sky was constantly overcast.

“You can't see the colour blue, can you.” Sam had stated one morning whilst Dean was cooking. Dean had thrown Sam a bitchface to end all others before admitting that no, he couldn't see the colour blue, and that he'd thought it was always overcast. Sam had just smiled, patting his brother on the shoulder and telling him that Sam would keep him updated on what the weather was so Dean didn't look as dumb as he had done carrying an umbrella in the peak of a heat wave because 'it's overcast you asshole'. Sam had to feel bad however for Dean's soulmate, because Dean's eyes were a bright green.

 

“Broski come on, we're going camping.” Gabriel rapped on his younger brother's bedroom door loudly at 9am. Castiel groaned loudly and rolled over, burying his face in the pillow.

“Gabriel, why are we going camping?” He shouted back, finally sitting up to see his brother standing in the door way with a shit-eating grin on his face. “You know I hate camping.” Castiel hated camping because the whole purpose was to see the amazing outdoors, to see the trees and smell the fresh air and he _couldn't fucking see the trees._ Before he'd even met his soulmate he was pissed at the guy (or girl) for having such green eyes that he couldn't see nature.

“Yeah, but, I don't, and no one else will come with me. Come with me and I'll tell you what colour I can't see.” Gabriel taunted Cas, dangling information infront of his brother. Gabriel hadn't told anyone what colour he couldn't see, and honestly he didn't know if he wanted to tell Castiel, but the fact of the matter if he wanted to go camping and if he had to tell his little brother his dirty little secrets to get him to come then he would. Hearing those words come from Gabriel's mouth made him jump into action, getting dressed and shoving clothes into a back pack. Gabriel laughed and closed Castiel's door, going to wait in the car.

 

They drove for hours before getting to the camp-site and they both climbed out the car, putting up the tent and chatting. Castiel noticed that Gabriel set his tent up closer to a certain tree than any of the others, and he would sometimes look at it and smile. Maybe he was remembering a past time they'd come here. The sun began to go down and they lit a campfire, and at Gabriel's request they made smores before sitting in a comfortable silence around the fire, enjoying the golden colour that came from it. Almost the colour of Gabriel's eyes Castiel though.

“Hey, Gabe.”

“Yeah bro?”

“Aren't you going to tell me what colour you can't see?” Cas asked, shoving a smore into his mouth and chewing. Gabriel had never mentioned it before. Maybe Gabriel could see all the colours, Castiel worried. Maybe his older brother didn't _have_ a soul mate. Gabriel smiled, squishing his marshmallow onto a slab of chocolate and he picked up a torch, shining it onto a tree trunk.

“What colour is that?” He asked, looking straight at Cas. Cas squinted at the tree trunk.

“Brown. Well, light brown, kinda hazel. There's green mixed in, because it's kinda grey in places.” Castiel mumbled through a mouth of biscuit and marshmallow.

“It's grey for me.” Gabriel said, laying the torch back down on the log. Castiel now realised why Gabriel liked coming out here to camp. He liked looking at the grey tree. He liked knowing he wasn't a freak. _That's_ why he was smiling at it. Gabriel finished his smore and stomped out the flames before bidding his brother good night and crawling into his tent. As Castiel settled himself down in his sleeping bag his eyes shot open.

 

“ _Hey, is it okay if I sit here?” A new voice asked Castiel one morning during a study period in the library. He looked up to see the tallest person he'd even seen flashing him a stunning smile. He nodded and the boy sat down down. “I'm Sam, Sam Winchester.” He held out his hand – which Castiel shook. By instinct he looked at Sam's eyes and frowned instantly. “Everything okay?”_

“ _Your eyes, sorry, I can only see half the colours.” He said, still frowning. Sam blushed._

“ _They're hazel, brown with a tinge of green.”_

“ _Ah, it's the green I can't see.” Castiel said, now smiling. Sam laughed quietly and took a book out of his bag. “And I'm Castiel by the way. Nice to meet you Sam.”_

 

Sam Winchester. Sam Winchester was Gabriel's soulmate. Of COURSE they wouldn't know, they'd never met, they only ever studied in the library. He grabbed his phone then swore loudly when he saw there was no reception. He needed his weekend to end _now._

 

It was Friday by the time Castiel actually got to see Sam. He'd been practically running to school in the morning, getting there in record time. Gabriel didn't understand his rush but whatever, if the kid wants to get there let him.

Sam however, was always running late. He couldn't find his hoodie and finally he just went wearing the oldest one he had, which Dean had gotten him as a joke a few years ago. It was a dark blue, but Dean had thought it was grey, hence the purchase. He showed up to school and saw Castiel waving at him frantically.

“Hey Cas, haven't seen you in a while. Anything big happen while I was gone?” He joked as they walked to first lesson together.

“I learnt some new stuff, went camping with Gabe. He wants you to come round for dinner by the way, said he'd like to meet this friend I'm always talking about.” He lied. Gabriel didn't know Sam was coming round for dinner, but Cas hadn't wanted to tell him, he wanted Sam to stay a secret.

“Oh, sure, I'll just call Dean after school and let him know.”

“Nice hoodie by the way.” Castiel commented, tugging on the loose fabric around Sam's elbow. “Don't see you wearing blue much.” They sat down together in English and Sam pulled out his notebook.

“I don't, Dean can't see it and he just assumes I'm wearing grey, and had this hissy fit that I'm too boring and my soulmate won't even want to know me.”

“Your brother can't see the colour blue?” He asked, quicker than he wanted to. Sam gave Cas a confused look.

“Nah, Dean can't see anything blue.” Castiel's heart jumped into his mouth. _Dean couldn't see the colour of Sam's hoodie – which was the same colour as Castiel's eyes._ He wanted to mention something, shake Sam by the shoulders and pry out his address so Castiel could go see if Dean's eye were green but he held back. He'd find out soon enough.

 

The end of the day came, and Sam and Cas walked home together, chatting. The topic of eye colours somehow worked it's way into the conversation, and Cas gathered up courage from nowhere.

“What colour can't you see Sam?” He asked, pushing out on a limb. He needed Sam to say gold, honey gold.

“Dean says it's gold,” _BINGO_ “But I just don't know really. Honey, whiskey, early morning sunshine, can't see any of 'em. What about you?” Sam asked back, hitching his backpack further up onto his back. Castiel reached out, brushing his fingers along the leaves of a bush.

“Green.”He said, shrugging. “I hate camping with Gabe for that reason. I can't see the damn leaves, grass, anything.” Sam chuckled.

“Hey, I kinda understand your pain. Everyone in autumn rambles on about the amazing orangey gold of the leaves. I can't see a damn thing!” They both laughed the whole way to Cas' front door, which he unlocked.

“Make yourself at home, I'm just going to put our bags in my room and go to the bathroom.” He scanned the room quickly before hearing the sounds of someone moving in the kitchen. “Gabriel's in there.” he pointed to the door and ran up the stairs. Sam walked to the kitchen door and knocked before walking in, smiling at Gabriel, who had his back to him.

“Hey, I'm Sam, Cas' friend.” He introduced himself and Gabriel turned around, a spoon in his mouth and _oh._

Gabriel dropped the spoon, letting it clatter to the floor. Sam blinked a few times, not sure what he was staring at until he realised he could see the colour of the walls. The kitchen hadn't been grey, it'd been gold, bright fucking gold and Gabriel, _Gabriel,_ had those golden eyes that Sam couldn't mistake for a mile away. They both stood in silence for a while, staring right at each other.

 

“You.” Gabriel whispered, voice low, threatening to crack. “It's... it's _you._ ” he said. Sam was the missing colour, it was his little brother's best friend from school. “Sam, I...” he trailed off, stepping towards Sam but Sam had longer legs and had already closed the gap between them, hand under Gabriel's chin, tipping it up s they should share the first kiss of many. And it was perfect. Gabriel tasted of sugar and strawberries, and he was small enough that Sam's free hand rested on his hip without any discomfort. Gabriel melted into the touch, both his arms raising to wrap around Sam's neck. They kissed softly for a few more seconds before parting, both grinning like fools.

“I... I need to go tell Cas. And Dean.” Sam managed to say, wrapping an arm round Gabriel's waist and holding him close. “Hey, Cas!” he shouted, and Castiel came bounding in from the living room holding two objects.

“Sam, what's this?” he said, shoving a glass into Sam's hand. He looked at it before sniffing.

“It's... fuck this is whiskey.” he looked back at Gabe and that stunning smile came back. _He could see the whiskey._

“Gabe, look at this picture of us when we were camping last year.” He shoved the picture frame into Gabriel's hands.

“I know Cas, I know what colour the tree is now.” He grinned, grabbing Cas and hugging him. “You knew, didn't you.” He said. “You knew from the weekend when I showed you the tree, didn't you.” he laughed. “Should have said something, but I'm just glad you recognised.” Sam grinned.

“Can we take a trip to mine? I want Dean to meet you, not tell him over the phone.” Gabe nodded, just that bit too star-stuck to say no.

 

Sam unlocked his front door and walked in, Gabe and Cas trailing behind him.

“Dean, this is Gabriel.” he said without a hello. Dean took one look at Gabriel and grinned.

“You're actually going to be able to pass me the honey first try now.” He joked, taking his apron off, stepping forward to hug Sam before stopping, seeing Castiel.

“Hello Dean.” was all Cas could stay before Dean grabbed him, hugging him as tight as he could.

“Blue.” He snarled, kissing Castiel with a warm and open mouth, something Castiel couldn't refuse. Sam and Gabriel gave each other a knowing look, running up into Sam's bedroom.

Sam woke up every morning to a golden bedroom. No matter how early he would be woken up by the sun, he left the curtains open just so he could embrace the colour of the morning. His brother told him it was stupid, but Sam didn't care. He _knew_ why he could finally see the light and why seeing Dean drizzling the sugary liquid his pancakes on a Saturday morning made him smile, and he knew why he and Dean would sit in their living room every night sipping whiskey and watching movies with their better halves.

_Gabriel._

 

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading <3


End file.
